


X o Y

by Negai



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negai/pseuds/Negai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una noche de fiesta cualquiera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X o Y

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [X or Y](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069485) by [Negai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negai/pseuds/Negai)



> Publicado en AY como "Tsukiko92".
> 
> Inspirado en este https://twitter.com/ZZICO92/status/515253442005438465 tweet de @ZZICO92 (a la que no conozco pero espero que no le importe) y una peli que vi hace tiempo y cuyo título creo que era Eternal Summer, pero no estoy del todo segura.

-Te toca, Jongin.

-Dejadme, estoy cansado-respondió somnoliento.

-Como siempre-rieron.

-Cuanto antes lo hagas, antes te dejaremos en paz-insistió Taemin.

El chico miró de reojo a su amigo y suspiró.

-¿De qué va el juego?

-Decimos dos cosas y tienes que responder que prefieres, sin pensar-explicó el que había hablado primero.

-Vale, dispara.

-¿Mar o montaña?

-Mar.

-¿Pueblo o ciudad?

-Ciudad.

-¿Agua o Pepsi?

Los chicos a su alrededor se turnaban para preguntar, y Jongin respondía automáticamente, sin escuchar siquiera las preguntas.

-¿Baile o pollo?

-Baile.

-¿Baile o tias?

-Baile.

-¿Baile o tios...?

-Baile.

-¿Baile o pajas?

-Baile.

-¿Baile o Taemin?

-Taemin.

Jongin alzó la vista, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y sonrojado hasta las orejas, para encontrarse de frente con la sonrisa depredadora de su mejor amigo.


End file.
